


怪奇志 𝕄𝕐𝕋ℍ𝕆𝕃𝕆𝔾𝕐

by Eulen



Category: Ruina 廃都の物語 | Ruina: Haito no Monogatari (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, M/M, ruinaFairyTale
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eulen/pseuds/Eulen
Summary: 人类神秘存在（mythical being）研究学者泰蕾莎，在九年全球性的对奇幻生物科考和访谈后的集大成之作——《怪奇志》。人类首次以对话的形式了解神秘存在本身。包含《第七章 魅魔》以及《后记》。潘神!阿贝里昂×魅魔!艾梅克前提。
Relationships: 艾梅克 & 班, 阿贝里昂/艾梅克
Kudos: 1





	1. 第七章 魅魔

**Author's Note:**

> 献给存在着的你。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 魅魔的基本资料。

丨基本资料丨  
类人程度：似人  
大小：1.0人大小。  
性别：单体双性。  
族群：魔族。但与地狱关系不紧密，更多自由活动。  
迁徙：不迁徙。  
地理分布：  
作为一种伴人精怪，魅魔在世界各地的人类聚居地均有记录。然而魅魔喜好旅行的特性使记录缺乏可信度。  
种间关系：  
*单从能量流动的角度看，魅魔与人类为寄生关系。然而魅魔已大程度融入人类社会，在经济、文化等领域均有贡献，不能将二者关系简单以寄生概括。  
特殊弱点：圣系。与其他魔族相同，魅魔对圣系严重过敏，甚至可能危及生命。大赦后，天堂联合自然神已研发出对圣系的脱敏疗法，缓解了此症。  
外貌：  
魅魔变形后常以美丽的女性或英俊的男性示人。其原本面貌显中性，常为男貌女貌的融合。  
性格：  
色性。魅魔偏爱俊美的人类。  
爱好旅行。若长期处于同一地方，魅魔易出现抑郁现象。  
贪财。进一步发展为对人类各类奢侈品的喜爱，如衣装、珠宝、美食、酒类等。  
特征：  
双性的生理结构：魅魔具有罕见的完整双性结构。以往人们根据魅魔的外表将魅魔分为女魅魔（succubus）及男魅魔（incubus），这是魅魔通过变形，仅显某一性征造成的假象。完整且功能正常的两套性器官是魅魔得以实现两性之间自由切换的生理基础。  
特殊的食性：魅魔通常以人类的精气为食。魅魔食用自然神精气的特例也存在。魅魔的口腔、阴道、阴茎等处具有精气的受体用于摄食。  
通常意义上的食物可以一定程度上缓解魅魔的饥饿感，但不能从根本上替代精气。与吸血鬼不同，魅魔的味蕾可以正常感知味觉。虽然无法真正“吃饱”，但这不妨碍魅魔发展对美食酒水的喜爱。  
特殊的食性对魅魔融入社会稍有阻碍。是否存在有效的精气代餐，目前仍在讨论。既然魅魔可以食用食物以缓解饥饿感，那么有没有其他东西可以起到相同作用？精气中被魅魔利用的有效成分是什么？奇幻生物学家里昂·潘恩提出，精气中的快感和魔力是魅魔有效能量来源。因此快乐的情绪有望成为有效的精气代餐。  
特殊能力：  
变形：魅魔的变形有限制。形态变换上，魅魔可从类人到人态不同程度地变化。外貌变换上，魅魔不能完全随心所欲地改变生理外貌。魅魔在男貌、女貌以及本来面貌的基础上不能做太多改变，因此此三者都可被视为其真实相貌。在实际使用中，魅魔常会配合魅惑以及服饰妆容等弥补变形的局限性。  
魅惑：仅对人类以及少数类人以上的神秘存在有效，对天使、自然神无效。魅惑法术具有一定时间限制，非永久。魅魔的体液中也含有此法术。  
当今生活：大赦后，魅魔多发挥能力及特长，从事教育业、商业、金融业、文艺工作等。


	2. 丨对话丨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我与魅魔艾梅克先生的对话，了解了艾梅克先生不同寻常而激动人心的经历。

起初我提出要以访谈而非“别的”什么形式了解魅魔时，我的好友琪莉雅女士①先是觉得滑稽可笑，在确认了我的态度后转为荒谬和难以置信。但感谢她！她还是帮我找到了接触魅魔先生的方式。这位忧心忡忡的朋友再三告诫我：“魅魔是很棘手的生物。”我因此有些不安。究竟是哪方面的棘手，难不成是待“人”不友好？怀揣这样些许不安和激起的更大好奇，我按照约定在麦迪逊大道上某间餐厅的包间里见到了魅魔先生。  
为我们详细讲述这个故事的是魅魔艾梅克先生。我出于先入为主的印象以一种近乎审视的目光望向他，那时他正喝着桃红葡萄酒。魅魔先生像是没有察觉到我粗鲁的目光，红色的眼睛和蔼地望着我。他穿着一套考究的西装，稍稍一点花哨是唯一称得上“魅魔感”的地方。  
“那么艾姆诺斯小姐，你想了解些关于魅魔的什么呢？在此之前，要不要先喝点什么？”我盯着他唤侍者端来的霞多丽，仍存的少许桎梏使我迟疑。魅魔先生笑起来，兼有一种少年意气和成熟的温文尔雅：“放心，我并没有对你下任何咒术。我们是来对话的，不是吗？”在与他交谈过后，我更认为他是一位有趣的绅士，而非“棘手的生物”。  
我告诉他，我想了解的是魅魔眼中的魅魔，而非人类视角的。所以我想请他谈谈自己的故事。  
“是吗？可我从很多方面上都不是一只‘传统派’的魅魔。也许对你数据的代表性有影响。”魅魔先生略带歉意地说，停顿了一下。我认真地摇摇头，看着他又笑起来。他抿了一口酒：“那我从哪里说起呢？”  
***  
就从我的少年时代吧，借用你们的年龄分段来说。某一天我忽然厌倦了和富家少年少女为伴的千篇一律。每天清晨我都会被附近大教堂声势浩大的驱魔仪式吵醒。大部分时候教会驱魔的圣系值不高，对我几乎不造成影响。但他们聒噪无用的街头宣讲和避之不及的驱魔宣传小册子就像吸不到血而吵闹的蚊子一样使我厌烦。无意冒犯，芙兰②！我厌倦了那种奶油和香槟味的无忧无虑生活，也听腻了玩笑似的“恶魔潜伏我们之中”论。于是我想做些标新立异的事情。你知道的，年轻时莫名其妙的冲动。  
我在一个晚上径直飞走了，盘算着旅行到一个新的地方。我在城市上空盘旋，望见被我一直忽视的贫民窟。它就像一大块污渍，依附着污浊的河流下游。我停到一处摇摇欲坠的房顶上歇息，恰好撞上了一场散兵游勇们的密会。我被为首的人发现，当成密探抓了起来。我意识到他们的首领大概就是被称为“罗宾汉”的流氓。据说他有鹰眼般的视力，无怪乎会发现我。但当我被押解到他面前时才发现他只是个少年，或者说小孩子更贴切些。  
小班③，也就是反抗军首领“罗宾汉”，质问我是谁派来的。因为我身上还穿着与他们格格不入的光鲜衣服，被当成是上流社会的密探也是自然。我本来不想回答他无礼的咄咄逼人，可我在他身上感受到一股圣系的压迫力，比教会驱魔时的强得多。我只得骗他我是当地领主的管家，被主人的可怖行径震悚却无处告解，这才来投奔。他们起初狐疑至极，质问我看到了什么让我改邪归正。我以原家仆的身份，自然不能说是体悟底层人民疾苦的官话。我便说：“我无意间看到了主人与恶魔交媾！”他们的表情从怀疑转为严肃的惊讶，小声议论着腐败教会的驱魔竟然确有其事。我趁机添油加醋了一番，捏造了一个忠心耿耿的家仆目睹一位妖异美少年魅惑领主使其堕落，最终于某一夜显露恶魔原型，导致忠仆信仰崩塌的全过程。就连小班都是一副信以为真的吃惊模样。也许这个消息在意料之外又情理之中，他们放下了对我的怀疑，小班也放下了那支令我生畏的箭。反抗军再盘问了我一些领主馆内部的细节。得益于我的演技以及小小的法术，加上此先也确实在那里流连的经历，我勉强能够回答上，获取了他们的信任。为表归顺的忠心，我提出要去刺杀已经为虎作伥的原主人，以神圣之名把他从罪恶中超度。反抗军们被我一番慷慨陈词感动，只有小班一言不发。临走前小班给我一柄用于刺杀的银匕首。它的神圣浓度足以先杀死我而不是领主，万幸当时我戴着手套。  
虽然我说的一切都是临时编造的，但不妨碍我弄假成真。接下来轻车熟路，一切都按照我随口胡诌的剧本进行。唯一的不同，我没有用匕首刺死领主，而是吸干了他。就算最高明的医生尸检，也只会得出领主急性心脏衰竭，暴毙而亡的结果。领主一死，所有的市民都在欢呼庆幸：上帝收了这个恶霸，让他下了地狱！哈，可事实恰恰相反！是魅魔收了他，让他上了天堂。至少临死的一瞬间是吧。无知的市民纷纷向教会捐款，反抗军个个对我刮目相看，把我视为英雄。实际上我也有自己的打算，准备趁此把领主拥有的产业划入我的账下，就当是对我的报酬。  
我把银匕首还给小班，这种高纯度的圣系物品和我在一起实在过于危险。“领主是暴毙而死，”小班观察着匕首，“你没有用这把匕首刺杀他，为什么？”“因为使用匕首实在过于狼藉，所以我改用药物毒死了他。你知道，管家身份的方便。”“可根据尸检，法医查不出任何下毒或者外伤的痕迹，他只是心脏病发。真的是你杀了他？”“我自有办法。”我想赶紧溜走，必须在别人插手之前找到尚未取得的地契。“以及，”小班忽然拿出了我藏在卧铺下的商业合同，“你为何会私自持有教会的财产？”“对不起？”此时我有些被激怒了，以至于没细想其中的渊源，“以前可能是领主的财产，但现在它是我的。”小班玩起他的银匕首：“今天早些时候，领主的管家出面，代其家眷将他的全部财产捐给了教会，以赎清他被恶魔诱惑的罪孽。”霎时一道闪电般地，匕首甩向我的喉咙。“你并不是管家，我觉得可疑便搜查了你的床铺，结果发现了这个。你究竟是谁，撒谎加入我们有什么目的？”我被一个小孩子以这种语气威胁实在不爽，无视了匕首向前欠身：“说不定他有俩管家呢？我的目的也许只是让他死，趁机捞一笔罢了。”小班分毫不让，用他不合年龄的沉着语气说道：“结合你害怕我的匕首来看，说不定你就是那个罪魁祸首的恶魔呢？”我小小地吃了一惊，做出一副可怜的样子：“这里只有我们两人各执一词，没有谁能证明我的清白。”可惜小班好像没有中我的法术：“当然有。你取这把银匕首轻划一道，公正的神圣会做出判决。你要真是清白，那自然只是小伤，我也会向你道歉。”然而作为恶魔，这点小伤足以灼伤我的灵魂。一念之间，我想大不了也弄死你罢了。我拨开他拿着匕首的手臂，扑了上去。  
“我确实是恶魔，但我也是清白的。我确实诱惑了领主，但我是借此帮你们除掉了他。你的神圣有何高见？”我把小班踩在地上，把匕首踢开了。  
小班忽然笑起来，被踩在泥地里还能笑得那么开心也只有他了吧。“那你就是我们惩恶扬善的好弟兄。”“我是恶魔你怎么说？”“你的恶魔身份对你的善行无妨。”  
他简直天真得有些可爱，于是我放开了他。“既然我清白，把属于我的合同还给我。”  
小班坏笑起来：“当你把这些财产还给教会时，你就真正清白了！”我差点又收不住我的爪子。“放弃杀我的念头吧！我有这把永不丢失的匕首。”被踢开的银匕首不知何时回到了他手中，我后知后觉地心有余悸。“这身衣服也是圣布，你碰到会烫伤的哦！”小班向我做了个鬼脸，把我气笑了。  
后来我才知道，他那一身顶级圣系装备都是一个爱护他的天使④单方面塞给他的。藉由小班介绍，我还认识了她。作为宿敌的天使和魔族居然被一个人类介绍认识了，缘分真是奇妙。后来这个天使还帮了我大忙。为了互相都不尴尬，我们各退一步，定下一个协议。我绝不再把任何人的精气吸尽增加她的工作量，她也就对我的捕食活动睁一只眼闭一只眼。而无主的财产……先到先得。  
之后我便干脆真就加入了小班的劫富济贫，成了他的“好弟兄”。为什么？也许是过了太久纨绔子弟的生活，想来点不一样的；也许是因为捉弄小朋友很有趣；也许是因为小班是第一个完全不在意我魔族身份，和我成为朋友的存在……  
小班的反抗事业愈加发展，引起了领主们的联合通缉。小班干脆打起游击战，转入地下发展势力。我们注意到一个单枪匹马闯荡的塞壬歌唱家。他执意要在演艺界独立发展，还碰了其他资本的蛋糕。希冯那只孤零零又头铁的塞壬⑤，没什么能真正威胁到他。演艺界寡头们便打算干脆杀死他，瓜分他的财产。收到情报后，我们便趁机和他取得了联系。一谈竟然觉得三人志趣相投，就将计就计，共同策划了一次反杀。  
我略施小计，让杀手们以为他们绑架到了希冯，其实那只是中了我法术之后看到的沙袋罢了。我们跟踪他们的马车，循到了他们的秘密基地。我和小班把他们打趴下后问话。不出所料，他们只是雇来的打手而已，除了要逼迫希冯签下不利的转让合同后杀死他以外，什么都不知道。  
但我们得到了他们与雇主交接的方式。按照约定，我们把假合同安置妥当。接头几经辗转，希冯不得不一次又一次“请”对方把我们带到他老板的所在。有两个魅惑系的法师，进入再森严的处所都如入无人之境。希冯就这样大摇大摆地走到这位老板面前，亲手把他想要的合同交给了他。他被吓得魂不守舍，以为希冯借尸还魂了。他取下墙上的猎枪，对手无寸铁的希冯一通扫射。希冯受伤了吗？没有。否则你怎么今天还能看到他活蹦乱跳的呢？希冯穿上了小班那套天使加护的神级装备。别说是子弹，就连地狱的魔剑也不能伤他一毫。希冯在这位老板面前展现了塞壬歌喉真正的实力。之后我们还借用了他的电话，打给他亲爱的伙伴。寡头们自愿把自己99％的财产捐了出去，并发表联合公告开放入行门槛，提升演艺界全体员工的待遇等等。这就是那场演艺界大改革乃至文艺大繁荣的幕后真相。  
希冯那家伙玩过一次后还上了瘾，说：“上天放任这些人作恶，惩恶扬善却还得靠妖精、魔族和通缉犯。真不知道天使们是干什么吃的！”以我对那位天使的了解，他说得没错。希冯还给我们起了什么“正义三人组”的名字，简直和小孩子玩角色扮演一样。当时我们也确实是孩子气没错。  
然而过家家的游戏忽然结束了，因为小班……因病英年早逝。我记得那一天下着雨，我望不见贫民窟的天空。居然就在他的反抗事业初见曙光的时候！我对所谓正义、希望、公正的愿景被一同打碎，埋葬在我少年时代的终章。  
  
我呆滞了一小会儿，试图把魅魔先生所说的人物和事件与书本所学、现实所知联系在一起。这种亲临而断裂的奇妙感觉在我访谈神秘存在时经常遇到。“……我为您的友人感到抱歉。”我这才反应过来，有些局促不安。魅魔先生反倒是安慰我似的，笑容温和：“没关系，告诉你是我的选择。讲故事的时间过得真快！已经到了这个时间。艾姆诺斯小姐，你是否愿意与我共进晚餐呢？这里的薰衣草蜜烤鸭肉非常不错。”  
***  
我和魅魔先生在夜晚的中央公园散步。我相信我们更像是教授和他急躁的学生，而不像大多其他结伴散步者一样。魅魔先生停了下来。“我有录音笔。如果想到了什么请您继续，教授……不，魅魔先生。”我差点脱口而出。魅魔先生露出和教授们一样无可奈何的表情：“你的热情使我惊讶，艾姆诺斯小姐。我们不妨坐下来再继续。”  
  
后来很长一段时间，我又回归了传统魅魔的生活，不再相信什么天道的公正。否则小班怎么能……我依照天性的指引随波逐流。旅游行商，一路觅食，然后在精气彻底耗尽前辗转下一个城镇。一方面为了精气的可持续发展；一方面一旦弄出人命来，就算是那帮一天到晚偷懒的天使也不能坐视不理，事情会变得很麻烦。  
我旅行到一个村庄，像往常一样捕食。没想到竟和守护那方的牧神相遇。不打不相识，我邂逅了潘⑥，逐渐发展成一段跨种族的浪漫关系，一直持续到现在。  
  
我热切地看着魅魔先生，他微笑着看着我。“然后呢？！”我激动得声音发颤。“Happy ever after啊。”魅魔先生回答。“请告诉我更细节一点的东西！”魅魔先生看起来有些迷惑：“我以为你已经在小羊那里听过详细故事了？我的意思是潘神。”“没有关系！我想听您再说一次，魅魔版本的！”我一再坚持。可是魅魔先生却说没有鲁特琴他讲不起来。

“我曾是一个吟游诗人，  
心爱的鲁特琴常随我身。  
胸中万千故事，话道乾坤。  
但只有当琴弦在我指尖，  
麦芽啤酒送到嘴边，  
美妙的故事才能流出齿间，  
随我的音乐翩翩。”

魅魔先生清唱了一段，歌声出乎意料地动听且富有技巧性。他向鼓掌的路人们鞠躬，在有人把他录下来上传SNS之前带我快步离开了人群。我安慰自己虽未听到故事，但录下了歌声也不至于一无所获。吟游诗人的经历似乎能进一步发掘。魅魔先生向树木密集的小路走去，直到道路上除了我们再也没有谁拖下影子。他像是逃跑游戏成功似的吹了声口哨，回头看向我：“真让我重温了过去一次惊险的逃亡。当时我假装成一个吟游诗人，手里唯一拿着的是潘的鲁特琴。”  
  
这还得从前面一些讲起。  
百年一遇的荧惑守心天象会引起世间魔性之血的狂乱，届时大量天使分散在现世平息骚乱，天堂防守空虚。然而百年一遇的骚乱对于天使们来说，不过是一次例行公事的加班罢了。天堂已经历千余年太平，谁也没有特别在意。这一次地狱主战派领袖泰奥罗却利用了天使们的麻痹大意趁乱出兵，攻打天堂。天堂措手不及。炽天使巴鲁斯穆斯出山坐镇，天使紧急回调，这才刚刚守住。两军僵持不下。最终博弈的结果避免了两界全面开战。和平的结果固然可喜，但现世不加防控的狂乱导致的结果同样惨重。许多未登记在案或行踪不明的魔物造成破坏而暴露。事后天使们不得不严格盘查现世的魔性之血。这也许无可厚非。然而天堂欲将世间魔物全部缉拿，一劳永逸，以免重现此次危机。  
我当时也被影响，最终还是不受潘的神力压制而失控。虽然没造成多大损失，但是我伤害了潘神。单凭这一点，依照当时仍带歧视魔族色彩的旧法，即使潘选择谅解，我仍然要在天堂的收容中度过余生。最初潘神提交过关于魅魔入侵村庄的报告，但消极怠工的天使们没有理会。所以这次顺便也把我在村庄里造成的骚乱算上。潘和我本来已经相互理解，关系进展到相当不错的程度了。迟来的天使们就有些……

“棒打鸳鸯？”我插嘴道。  
“……嗯，是的。”魅魔先生没有看我，搓捻着银白色的鬓发。

大天使长，“雷王的执行者”，梅罗达克亲自带头执行任务。等我和潘知道的时候，留给我的时间已经不多了。我已经来不及回村收拾行李。我由于恐惧想束手就擒，但潘执意让我逃跑。他把自己那套乔装成吟游诗人进村的装束给我套上，把鲁特琴塞进我怀里，说：“趁天使还没找上我这，快走！”风之精传信，天使们已经进入这片森林。  
“不可能行得通的。还有这不是你最喜欢的琴吗？”我已经绝望。  
“行得通！我会改变树林，让他们迷路一阵子。你现在只是一个进入森林玩赏的吟游诗人。弹着琴唱着歌走出去，没有谁会怀疑你。”潘一边说一边把我的衣领整乱，“既然你已经从我这学会了这么多乐理和歌曲，走出森林后依然可以当个吟游诗人活下去。”  
我躲藏在一棵大枞树后。远处那股愈发接近的神圣力量震慑得我不能动弹，更别提唱着歌走出去了。我的脑子里一团乱麻。被潘推出来时头顶的树影、潘还缠着的绷带、狂乱中我和他对打，他的喊声，心跳声和血液流动的黏稠声。我再一次想起恢复理智后决堤的愧疚和悔意，它们浸没了我。我没有勇气向天使自首，也无法站起来逃出去。我对自己说：动起来，动起来。可我凭什么能做到呢？  
“因为我相信你。”潘最后这样对我说，迫使我和他对视，把他眼睛里的星星投映在我的眼底，“因为我们肯定会再见面的，那时再弹着琴为我唱一支歌吧！在此之前，逃出去，活下去。用音乐而不是法术为人间带去欢乐吧！”  
即使只是为了潘，我也必须要有勇气走出森林。我制止自己想更多东西，在琴弦上拨下第一个音：

“荆棘、芦苇，太阳、月亮；  
他们说你将向远方。  
栗子沉沉，急雨冰凉；  
交织声中心儿彷徨。”

我看见天使们头顶的圣光穿透叶隙。茂密的林中他们无法飞行——潘的杰作。大天使长在批评其中一个天使早先的偷懒，正是我的那位天使朋友。后者却打断他说：“听！有人类的吟游诗人在附近，赶紧把光环收起来。”  
我心领神会，唱得更大声，假装完全没有发现他们：

“苍白云雾盘旋河上，  
乘舟欲行，唯闻声浪。  
我对你的思念比雾缕更长。”

我与天使们几乎擦肩而过。天使朋友领着大天使长和同事们躲着我，往我的反方向走去。我身后的树丛悄无声息地合拢了。如有神助——也确实有——我逃了出来。  
果不其然，我的大多数产业被天堂查封充公了，相当一部分好东西又被天使朋友私吞了。原则上我还在被通缉中。但潘神帮我浑水摸鱼了一把，那位天使朋友也继续发扬她懒散的作风，秉承我们之间的契约精神，帮我把事情不了了之。我就真成了一个吟游诗人，四处流浪。魅魔艾梅克从此在现世销声匿迹。  
然而，偶尔会有个吟游诗人来到被守护的村庄，弹着鲁特琴走进森林。  
  
“你怎么哭了？”魅魔先生笑着明知故问，歪头看着我。  
“我……实在太感动了！”我含泪大吼，小心翼翼不让我的眼泪滴到宝贵的本子上，“多么感人至深的跨越世俗藩篱的浪漫故事！潘神与魅魔的爱恋！我热血沸腾！我要高歌爱情和勇气！真爱至上！”  
魅魔先生递给我一包纸巾，拍拍我的肩：“谢谢你的支持，艾姆诺斯小姐。我很感激。时候不早了，也许我们可以明天再聊？”  
***  
事情并不是一帆风顺的，即使精怪故事也是如此。怨恨、分歧、不理解积累了太多又太久，天堂和地狱的战争还是爆发了。那是一场牵涉了太多方的残酷战争，我不想说太多。最后两界签下停战协议，以天堂稍占优势结束。广为称颂的大赦其实是结果的结果，此前世界范围内的抗争不应被遗忘。战后联合军事法庭依照旧法的初判结果对魔族很不公。所有魔族，无论是否参战，都因其“邪恶身份”被判有罪，将被限制在地狱永世隔离。你可以想象魔族当时的绝望。但是我很庆幸面对如此荒谬无理的结果仍有理智的声音在与落后的律法抗争。  
“恶魔血脉并不等同邪恶！魔族的生命和权利也应当被尊重！即使是恶魔，也能对抗成为恶魔的命运！魔族同胞们，我们有权利、有能力选择自己的活法！”恶魔中显得特殊的那个孩子⑦从很久以前就开始呼喊。而今他的话语终于恶魔们被听见了。  
“恶魔并不像旧法说的那么坏，正如天使并不那么好。我懒惰贪婪，而恶魔曾替天行道。”  
“天堂若还想维持它的公信力，就有必要与时俱进地修订更公正的新法。”  
天堂内部也有天使为公平和正义发声。我的天使朋友提出“魔族改造计划”，为大赦提供了可行性的转折。  
“过去神灵、妖精、人类也在艰难中探求着共存之道，经历长久的努力才有现在和平共处的局面。同样地，魔族完全可以将其能力用在合适的方面，融入社会生活。就比如说，把魅魔们的亲和力和吸引力用在学前教育中，他们将成为不可多得的幼师人才，填补学前教育行业巨大的空白！”据说那家伙给顶头上司们讲解时激动得跳到了桌子上，“一方面，他们的能力可以吸引小朋友们容易涣散的注意力，提升教学效率。另一方面，幼童仍存懵懂的神性使魅魔无从下手。加上天使的监控和管理，恶魔也会安全无害地融入社会。而魔族改造计划就是需要天使以各种方式帮助魔族发挥能力，用被认可的劳动自食其力。”  
“万物被平等地创造，或说平等地存在。这个信仰将给我们——不单于魔族，而是所有神秘存在——宝贵的自由和正义的保障。我们不能忘记，刚刚过去的那场战争正是因为长期以来的猜疑、分歧和压迫才爆发。我们来到这块圣地是为了提醒世界：现在正是万分紧急的时刻。现在是使我们的世界从种族不平等的流沙上抬起，落户手足之情的磐石的时候。现在是所有世间存在真正享有公正的时候。”潘神也在向更多有良知的存在呼号，因为我们休戚与共。  
“忽视这一时刻的紧迫性，对于世界将会是致命的。在魔族得到相应的权利之前，世界既不会安宁，也不会平静。反抗的旋风将继续震撼我们世界的基石，直至光辉灿烂的正义之日来临。”我明白如果我在此刻无动于衷，那么我曾经经历的那场逃亡和分别会在世上更广的地方、更多的爱侣身上重现。  
最后，我们成功了。属于地狱也属于天堂的公正胜出了。大赦并非被赐予，而是被争取来了。我想每一个参与者都应该感到自豪。那一天，我和潘在天堂大门前等待最终判决被宣布的时刻。但我的思绪重回到许久前的森林中。  
“你有一颗金子的心，”这位高尚的牧神说，“这与你的血统无关。”  
没有哪个恶魔会认为自己有一颗金子的心，即便他渴望自己拥有。几千年来，魔族都因血统被等同于原罪和邪恶，被厌恶和驱逐。在全世界的指责下，我们假装自己除了邪恶没有其他选择。然后我们就真的成为了它。  
但潘神却一如既往看透了所有生灵的皮囊，看见对方自己都不为所知的部分。当我快要因为自己的存在愧疚得崩溃时，潘却告诉我，我同样是个血脉的受害人罢了。也许我因为血脉的境遇限制，但我是个自由的灵魂——像所有其他灵魂那样。  
就像是一下把银河里所有的星星一股脑地塞进逼仄黑暗的心房，狭窄的心被光芒填满撑开。我一度破碎，但此刻我重获了自己。我止不住不知是悲伤还是感激的眼泪，就像是潘给我的无尽的星星从泪腺溢出。而潘什么也没说，只是紧紧地抱住了我。  
“——终判：无罪。”  
在天堂大门打开的那一刻，真实同样紧紧地怀抱了我。  
  
我不能忘记那一天，  
当天堂之门再次向被遗忘的孩子开放，  
当坠堕者问候被提者，黑翼共舞白色的翅膀；  
当所有世间的存在于云间，于水中，于地面，于土下欢呼：  
“自由啦！自由啦！  
感谢每个灵魂中寄寓的神灵，  
我们终于自由啦！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①琪莉雅，狼神。详见“第六章 狼人”。  
>  ②芙兰，吸血鬼。详见“第九章 吸血鬼”。  
>  ③班哲明“罗宾汉”，人类民族英雄。  
>  ④艾丽，天使。详见“第一章 天使”。  
>  ⑤希冯，著名塞壬歌唱家。详见“第二章 塞壬”。  
>  ⑥阿贝里昂，潘神。详见“第五章 潘神”。  
>  ⑦艾尔森，恶魔平权活动家。详见“第八章 恶魔”。  
> 作者注：以上章节仅仅存在于目录，实际都没写。


	3. 后记——以人类的身份再说两句

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《怪奇志》作者泰蕾莎的后记。

“噢——”  
也许这是你看到此处的感想。假如你是一个人类，你大概率还会发问：“这些都是真的吗？”我可以很负责地告诉你：是的，千真万确，他们存在。  
是时候放下所谓人类的骄傲了！神秘存在与人类已经一同相处了五千年有余，然而其间我们的隔阂、误解、纷争也一直不休。大多数人类由于保密法的存在，甚至对一直与我们同享地球的友邻一无所知。直到大赦之后，我们才对友邻们有了直接的认知。因此我认为以一个人类为起点，以对话的形式去了解神秘存在们眼中的自己，他们眼中的世界，对我们了解、理解彼此都是有益的尝试。  
也许会有读者朋友注意到，我尽量没有使用生物或造物（creature）的词汇来称呼我们的友邻。这是因为人类所熟知的“生”与“死”的概念对有些存在已经不适用，比如天使和恶魔。而有些存在则不认同自己是被某个上帝“创造”的。对所有的他们，也许我们只能用“存在”来概括。这还隐含了另一层意思——无论谁都不可抹消另一个的存在。  
写成这样一本《怪奇志》是我的夙愿。我自幼就对奇幻作品中的形象相当感兴趣，甚至十几岁了仍然相信精灵和圣诞老人的存在。不，不是因为我的父母放礼物时高超的隐蔽技术或是社会上对“童心”善意的谎言。我更像是出于一种“如果呢？”的心态。既然没有证据证明存在与否，那么除了相信不存在之外仍有一个同等地位的怀疑选项。  
我一直不放弃这种怀疑。中学的某个暑假，我在祖母后院的树下喝着她的洋甘菊茶时，我在灌木里看到了小仙子。没错，就是那种长着翅膀的发光小人。我一下子站了起来，打翻了我的茶，对祖母的惊呼和嗔怪充耳不闻。小仙子似乎也被我吓到了。我的目光也许说明我能看到他们，这个想法对他们想必同样震悚。我立刻将目光聚焦到后方的街道，用“我看到一个粉红色鳟鱼头的嬉皮士”把祖母搪塞过去。祖母叹息着什么成何体统的话。我用余光注视着小仙子，他们迟疑了一会倏忽消失了。那几秒对我来说几乎永恒，奠定了我接下来的人生轨迹。少年的我在心中大喊：他们存在！奇幻生物存在！存在万岁！（很遗憾，圣诞老人不存在，他只是个纯粹的人类编造故事。抱歉，小朋友们。）  
以人类已有的生物研究方法探讨神秘存在仍有极大的局限性，亟待神秘存在学的进一步发展。我相信仍有许多神秘存在不为我们所知。毕竟对人类自己我们也还一知半解呢！世上某些地方仍有不可思议的事物等待我们去发现。之后《怪奇志》会有下一本也说不定！  
现在想来，能够成书也算是我的幸运造成的机缘巧合。我恰逢了大赦之后的年代，又有幸认识到来诸位愿意对话，愿意帮助我的神秘存在朋友。特别是——  
嘿，琪莉雅！*挥手*  
希望通过这本《怪奇志》，人类对神秘存在能多一些认知和理解。理解使我们将对未知外物的恐惧化作理智。而理解的行为本身，就是人类融入壮美宇宙之中的一种盛赞。

泰蕾莎·艾姆诺斯 


End file.
